


Soap Operation

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Internal Orgasm, Love, Medical Kink, Nudity, bondage implied, doctor patient role play, female orgasm, giggles, heavy acting, honeymoon stage, male orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's first patient of the day is both easiest and most challenging to help heal. But he didn't go to school for eight years to stay away from a challenge. Especially one as appealing as her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Harvey x pervy but loving female farmer visiting him at the clinic with coffee, kisses, and some giggly desk sex  
> doctor and patient roleplay with harvey being the doctor and female farmer being the patient?   
> ~Harvey teasing female farmer mercilessly and not letting them cum till he says please?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I mixed and matched the prompts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Hey, Maru.” Coffee in hand, she stepped over to the front desk.

“Is it an emergency?” Maru said in her practiced front desk tone.

“Oh, definitely.” She grinned and leaned down over the counter. “My Doctor in there forgot his morning coffee on his way in to work. Sleepy head couldn't even pour himself a mug. Barely got out of the house dressed.” Her blouse snapped two buttons open with the motion and showed off her voluptuous set, and she slowly buttoned herself back up with one hand. “I'm sure you know how it is.”

Maru kept her focus on the farmer's face, mostly. Of course, when motion happened, she followed it, but a moment later, with a little blush, she returned the gaze. “Of course. Yes. Well, I'm sure he'd be glad to have you bring it to him.”

“And you know, him being my favorite man and all, I rarely see him on business. Do you have anyone scheduled for the next hour or so? I'd really like to get a thorough exam.”

Oh, but she just kept on growing more flustered, didn't she? It worked nicely with her deep reddish hair.

“Well, uh, some mornings are very busy.” She angled herself a bit and examined the schedule with a finger. “Oh, look at that. Whole morning, free. Now, people might come--”

“Oh, you got that right. Thanks, Honey. And tell your Mom I said hi, alright? Maybe I'll bring a rhubarb pie out there sometime. It's the right season for it.” She slapped the desk twice, then swayed with her hips and stepped right on back through those double doors.

The doors swung shut with a loud whump, and settled into place.

“In. People might come in. I don't know why I bother to tell you these things. You always, always manage to get me like this.” She took off her glasses and set them gingerly on the desk, before she rubbed at her forehead and splashed a bit of her water from her paper cup onto her face. 

Inside, the farmer strut right into his office and just about bowled him over. Good thing she had a lid on that travel mug. “Oh, Doctor Harvey, I didn't see you there.” She circled around him and stepped further into the office.

“What are you doing here--”

“Doctor, Doctor, I brought you some coffee, because I know it helps keep you awake, and I'm sure you're tired after being up so... late last night.” Her finger trailed up his shirt onto his silky forest green tie she'd gotten him. It caught and curled with a sister finger at the top, and she tightened and straightened it just a little. Then she released him.

After just a bit of shocked stillness, the lovely Doctor made such delightful contortions with his face. “Well, that's wonderful. And I would like that, it's definitely on my mind but--”

“Is that the only thing on your mind, Doctor?” She tilted her chin up, and arched a groomed brow at him. Her bosoms heaved beneath her tight button up and she rolled her shoulders back.

“I have patients to attend to.”

“And I have no patience for that, Doctor.” She shut the door behind them. “Your front girl tells me your whole morning is free, and Doctor, I'm so afraid!” She clutched him by the shoulders and pulled him in. “I need a full checkup. No procedure should be spared, I need to know what's wrong with me.”

He gasped. Honest to Yoba gasped. 

She kept the grin off her face, but only barely. She masked it with that same serious expression, only a bit tighter at the mouth.

“What's wrong? Are you alright? You're--”

She did smile, just a little. 

“Oh?” He blinked again, and like a camera shutter clicking into focus, he seemed to hone in on the game. He nodded severely. “Well, describe the symptoms. We'll figure this out no matter what it takes.”

“I'm so glad to have such a... dedicated professional to tend to me.” She swirled, and slid into one to the uncomfortable pleather backed chairs. “It all started a few months back.” She set the coffee down on the counter next to her. Slowly, the farmer leaned back in the chair, and crossed her legs at just such a high angle. Her mid thigh skirt, though it clung to her legs, trailed up a few inches and rested on her thick hips.

He stood across from her and pulled a clipboard from an organizer that hung on the wall. “Yes, go on.”

“I don't know what happened. But every time I walked into town, just as I got towards the path to the Community Center, my heart would race,” she tapped her chest rhythmically, and it bounced with every beat. “And I'd get so hot,” she unbuttoned the first two snaps, and fanned at herself with both hands. “And so sweaty too. I never felt that way before!” She shook her head, with her lip out in a low pout. “I just don't know what to think, Doctor.”

“I see, I see.” His writing seemed controlled, then he stilled his hand and held his clipboard just below his pantsline. “So this all started a few months back? Can you recall the day it began?”

“Oh, as clearly as if it were happening right now. I went into Pierre's, just to go buy some seeds for a late crop I wanted to plant, and just like that, I felt all these terrifying heart palpitations! And you came and talked to me, but I was too shy to say anything. Do you remember? You wore those tight... sweat pants.” Her finger errantly trailed along her bare leg and finally caught at her hemline, and clasped it to tug it down sharply into a more appropriate spot on her thigh.

He cleared his throat, and kept his voice regulated. “I see. Do you think it was something there that caused this?”

“I haven't a clue.” She shrugged her shoulders back and flipped her hair a bit. Her long lashes fluttered. “But I've got more symptoms.”

“Oh, please continue.”

“I can't sleep at night. And I have the most... interesting dreams.”

“Oh, no, please feel free to tell me anything. It's important I know.” 

“Aren't you going to write any of this down?” She asked and leaned forward, elbows perched on her raised knee, breasts held up by her forearms. 

He smiled, a bit lopsided, but no less sincere. “Trust me, it's all up here.” One hand shifted from clipboard, and tapped a finger to his forehead. “I studied for years for just such a case.”

“Oh, I'll just bet you did.” She leaned back once again, and uncrossed her legs. They spread just a bit and she licked at her lips. “Doctor, do I really have to tell you my dreams?”

“We can save that for later, if you'd like to get more comfortable first. I have a robe right here for you to change into, and we can start with the exam.”

“That's what I came here for.” She stood, and her heels clacked over checkered linoleum tiles on the way to the robe. The farmer pulled the curtain partially closed around the area, so she could see the mirror on the wall next to the scale, then she began to peel off her tight clothing.  
Shirt first, she just tugged and the metal clasped buttons popped easily. She rolled the material off her shoulders and let it fall in a slight heap on the ground. Then she turned away from the mirror, and expertly worked the clasps on the back of her full figure bra. It dropped onto the shirt. After a sigh, she reached back, and unzipped the back of her tight A line skirt. A series of short tugs gave way, and it ziiiiiipped down to the bottom, and let her wiggle her hips out of the confining material.

She cupped her ample bottom, and ever so slowly slid up to the hem of her lace panties. She shifted her weight from heel to heel and peeled those panties down ever so slowly.

The farmer could see his silhouette through the curtain. She watched his arm move, ever, so, slowly.

She smirked and let them fall the rest of the way down. She slipped into the hospital gown lickety split, and sashayed in full heels and gown out to her Doctor. With a smile, she flipped her hair. “Doctor, I need you to tie up my back, I just can't reach back there.” She leaned against the counter, and her robe flew forward instead of back, like the worlds strangest cape. Her body was bare before him.

He jerked his hand away from his pants and onto the counter where the clipboard rested. He didn't look towards her, but at the papers. Fingers trembled and lifted a page. After a few moments of breathing, he gave a few quick successive nods. “Very good. Just, let me check this document, one moment.” He wiped at his forehead. “Well, I'm here to inform you, it looks like while you're here for those other issues, you're due for a breast exam. Do you know how to do those?”

“A breast exam?” She remained in her position.

“Oh, yes. You absolutely should be doing those, if you haven't been so far.” He finally turned, and placed his clipboard at his beltline and down. The steps were awkward, but he managed. He stood behind her, and set the clipboard on the cupboard she leaned over. “I could always teach you how.”

“I'd like that.” She breathed in. “But aren't you going to tie me up?” She wished she could see his face.

“I'll do that later.” It came out low, a bit deeper than professional for him. “Why don't you come sit on the exam table? Get comfortable.” His voice rose back to its normal level. He motioned with one arm towards the table she'd changed against.

She sighed and stood, strut over, and lounged on the table. “Like this?” Robe still open, but this time it mostly covered her front.

“That's perfect.” He followed and stood beside her by the exam table. “Now--”

She pulled the neck strings up and then slid out of her gown. 

“What are you--”

“You're going to show me how to examine myself, aren't you?” She folded the blue material over her lap, and smiled over. 

“Absolutely. Are you comfortable?”

“Very.” She nearly smirked as he came about beside her and they looked at one another in the mirror. She covered it with a bite to her lip. “What would I look for, exactly?”

“Well, any change in size, shape, or color.”

She lifted one in each hand and looked at them with narrowed eyes. “I don't see any change.”

“Very good.” He leaned one hand on the blue of the table and leaned a bit closer. “And they look evenly shaped. There's no swelling, or bruising.”

“Not today there isn't.” She giggled and let them flop down. “Anything else?”

“Do you have any dimpling, or puckering, or any bulges?”

She lay back, and lifted one leg up high into the air, heel expertly still attached at the end of her limb. She waved her ankle a bit, and the red pump moved in a slow circle. “I have some dimpling on my legs and bottom, is that important?”

He cracked. Even his big ole' mustache couldn't hide the way his chin trembled, and his tongue dampened his lips. “It could be very important.” She moved around between her legs and leaned in to examine.

“Notice anything unusual, Doctor?”

“No, everything seems to just fine here.” He pressed a hand to the raised thigh. “Yes, these dimples and marks seem absolutely normal.” His warm hand traveled up the length of her leg. “Excellent muscle tone as well.”

“Yeah, farm work can be so rewarding. I come home every day after a long, strenuous day working my fields, hoeing, and bending over to plant, and watering every single crop, until everything's soaking wet.” She kept her legs shut so, even as one was lifted so high, the other angled just so he couldn't see it all. Carefully, she lowered the raised leg onto his shoulder and dug her heel gently at his back. “And then I'm so sweaty, and dirty, I can't help but take a nice hot shower, or even have a deep, hot, wonderful... bath.”

He choked, and coughed, and carefully extracted himself from under her leg. He set them both together, and stepped back. “Well, at least you know how to relax. So many people don't know how.”

“Oh, I know the best ways to relax. In fact, you're so tense all the time, Doctor. Maybe I should show you?”

“Me? Tense? Hah.” He stumbled back a bit, and hit his legs against a chair near the mirror. He slid into it.

She hopped off the table, and let the gown finally fall where the rest of her clothes belonged. “Why don't I show you my favorite way to relax, hmm?” She stepped too quick to let him retreat.

“And how might that be?”

She put one knee on the pleather, and leaned in, so her breasts nearly framed his face. She wiggled them a little. “Sexual stimulation. I'm sure you know about this, Doctor.”

“I may know a thing or two about it.” He remained still, transfixed on her pendulous breasts. “But it encompasses such a broad range of behaviors, I couldn't possibly know which you mean.”

“I'll show you.” She reached down, and tugged at his tie. Not to tighten, no, to loosen this time. “First of all, you can't have this so close, it'll restrict breathing. And that's usually a no no.”

“Oh, I see.” He pressed elbows to the armrests and licked at his lips. “What else should I do?”

“Well, I need to be as slick as can be, so you could try and make sure I'm ready. Or get me ready.” She shifted her hips forward, and angled her raised leg outward a bit, to display her pretty slit more clearly.

“I can do that.” He leaned in, and lapped along the bottom, near her entrance, up along her labia, until he reached her clit. His wet tongue lathed around the bud a few times.

Whiskers tickled, but it only made her mix giggles in with heavy moans. Her hands clamped and clenched at his thick hair. “Doctor, I think you're really making it better.”

“It's already having a desired effect?” He smirked up and slipped one knobby finger in. “Good. We'll continue treatment, and up the amount. Let's see how much you need for the best results.”

“I think I can handle more, Doctor. I'm so desperate.”

He hummed and scratched at his chin with one hand, then pressed the other hand's single digit deeper. “Perhaps. But I need to be careful not to overstimulate.”

Damn him and his Doctor words. She ground her hips lower. “I need it. Now, Doctor, this is an emergency!” She had his head. She could easily just... no.

He glanced up and offered the barest of smirks. “If you can't keep from assaulting me, then I'm afraid I'll have to restrain you while I offer my treatment.”

She wanted, oh she wanted. But he always teased her so cruelly when he did that. Did she? Didn't she? Did she? Didn't--

She did. She tugged at that lovely lush hair, just enough to rile him. 

With a serious look, he stood, and purposefully pushed her leg back onto the ground. “I'm afraid I have no choice.”

She readied herself and steadied her stance.

He caught her up in a swing and lifted her to his chest. “I'm sorry it had to come to this.”

She slapped hard at his ass.

He pressed her against the exam table and lifted her wrists quickly to the top. “Those wrist restraints should keep you in place while I do my job. If you feel any numbness, anywhere, please inform me, and I'll do what I can to alleviate it. This isn't punishment, it's merely for safety.” 

The spiel all wound out around fake restraints that she had to imagine, but that wasn't the point. His voice was so low, so authoritative. She grunted and urged her hips up. “Doctor.”

His glistening mustache couldn't hide that look of satisfaction. He slowly lowered himself just enough to tease one digit at her entrance again. His other hand adjusted his glasses up his nose until they pressed firm to his face. “Yes, this does look normal, but we'll have to see how it is when I slowly increase the therapy level.”

She attempted to lean up on her elbows and watch him.

He scowled at her. “You shouldn't be able to move that way. You must be. Very. Flexible.”

With a sigh and a lippy pout, she flopped back and spread her legs wider. Each lifted up, and she pressed her heels into the little metal rings that would let him actually bind, if he were to ever need it. She groaned at the thought, but let it roll over her.

He pressed a second finger, and thrust it as deep as his hand and her depth would allow. He didn't withdraw, he worked them through her like he was on a search for something.

She inhaled sharply.

“Ah. That's the spot, isn't it? I can treat you most efficiently this way.”

“Doctor, now. Give me more.”

Two fingers remained, and he tapped a signal out against the spot, until her legs almost clasped around his shoulders. “No, keep those legs free. Or will I have to put them in stirrups?”

She didn't want that part. Not right then. She she sighed in, and put her legs down. Let him 'treat her'. “Doctor. I need it.”

“I'm doing what I can.” He carefully inserted another finger, and worked its way in. All was warm, but just a little band of cool. “I can't increase it too quickly. Who knows what could happen.”

“I do! I need it, please?” 

He tapped those two fingers on the magic spot, and squirmed the third around with a completely separate, spreading, goal in mind for it. His other hand moved to her clit, and began to circle it with one soft thumb. “Please?”

She smiled up at the florescent light and those speckled ceiling panels. “Please, Doctor. I need it. I want it. Please, let me have it.”

The intensity increased, he worked his fingers full speed, and a pinky joined where the others tapped and thrusted. It worked to fill her so deliciously, but not enough. Not like him.

A wave rolled over her rounded belly, and she arched and whined, and clutched tight at the handles along the exam table sides. One drawer opened, and she slammed it shut with the next wave of pleasure. “Fuck! Please, please, please!”

He worked so skillfully, a surgeon at his craft. Fingers moved, fingers curled, and he danced them along her most intimate insides until she couldn't help it.

She whimpered, and felt that release. A wetness splashed, out her body, down his hands, along his arms. She cheated. She sat up carefully and looked at him.

Moisture, likely both of theirs, covered his face and dampened his whiskers. He smiled up at her. “You say please better than you used to.”

“Well, I have to, to get what I want.” She slipped her heels out of their little holders, and slid off the table and into his waiting arms. “I want you in me. I wanna feel you all, Harvey.”

“I know you do.” He chuckled and swung her about. “But you need to stop coming into the office. It's getting... uncomfortable.”

“In your pants.” She reached down and clutched at his heavy front with a delighted giggle. “Besides, you love my visits. Even more, now that we're married, right?” She cupped at his ass with her other hand and squeezed.

“Well, as much as I used to enjoy the _wine_ you used to bring me at work every other day,” his tone shifted to one of almost irritation, “I have to say, these visits are more fun,” but lightened at the end.

She giggled again. “But Doctor,” the farmer pressed the back of one hand to her forehead and heaved out a sigh, “you still haven't found out what makes me so sick.”

He sighed to match hers, and pressed his body close. Hands held at her hips, and he danced their bodies a little. “And what might that be?”

“You're the Doctor. You tell me.”

“I think you're lovesick.”

She made the noise of a quick round bell and wiggled her hips a little. “You're right!”

“How did I know?” The tone was dry, but a warm smile spread over his soft lips. “But you know how we treat that, don't you?”

“No.” She made them dance a bit faster, then pressed his hands against her gash again. “Show me.”

“You have to do all the things that make up your day, and wait until night.”

“Oh? And then what?”

“I'll make a housecall, every time.”

She squealed in delight as he lifted her up into his arms, Bride Style, and carried her over to the desk in the corner. He placed his lover down over it, and helped her spread her legs with two insistent hands that roamed over her hips and thighs.

“But right now, you're here. I should treat you, right?” He didn't waste time. His thick long length out, he pressed it in on a low thrust of his hips. “How's that for you?”

“So good.” She clutched at the papers and pens her hands could reach, anything for purchase when she was so absolutely filled with his cock. “Please, Harvey. My Doctor! My Love!”

He rolled his hips forward, and worked himself entirely inside of her. “You're so much.”

“But you love me.”

“Of course. Of course.” He kissed at a bared shoulder, and moved to the other to show it the same attention. “I love you so much. I can hardly think sometimes. Words hardly come out.”

“But you're so mouthy when they do.” She chuckled at his reaction. A quicker pace, a nibble instead of just a kiss. “I love it. I love when you tease me, and tie me, and fuck me into whatever's handy.”

“I can tell.” He rumbled it at her ear, then bit at the coil. “I can tell you do. Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna feel you fill me. I wanna feel you come. I want every bit of you inside, and I wanna strut out there feeling like I've got a dirty filthy secret that everyone probably knows.”

“Knowing you, they do.” And irritation and amusement seemed to meld in his voice. “You're so good.” He slapped flesh against flesh. “You're good.”

He pushed, pushed, filled, fucked her hard into the desk. If she wasn't bruised yet, she would be, with how he gripped her hips and pounded her into the desk.

She sighed and raised her bottom up just a bit as he twitched, twitched, and withdrew. She couldn't quite feel anything other than increased warmth. But she knew it was there, and that filled her mind with more dirty thoughts than just about anything. 

“We should get cleaned up.”

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“You told me to tell you if I felt any numbness, right?”

He chuckled. “Come on.” He held her hand in his, and lead her to the table. “Just lay a bit.”

“Should I stick my legs up, so it all flows in?” She asked with a big grin.

He shook his head, but the laughter escape. Harvey pulled his glasses off and pulled a cleaning square from an inside jacket pocket. “If you really want to.”

She did. If only to stick her legs up and let him watch how flexible she was again. She even touched her toes.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” He returned his glasses to his face and regarded her with adoration.

“I didn't pick some other guy.”

He swatted her bottom. 

She clutched her face and giggled helplessly into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "dragon mod" over at http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ y'all. Go check us out and be naughty nuggets and ask for things if you want. Or don't. I don't run your life. 
> 
> Allllso, do you get the title? Soap Opera-tion? Hahahaha because she's so dramatic, like a soap, at the beginning, and he's a doctor. These are the jokes, y'all.


End file.
